First Christmas
by zogen j dylan
Summary: *Tony and Gibbs celebrate their first Christmas with their son* TIBBS! CHRISTMAS STORY! FLUFF!


**To make up for my sad Tibbs story, here's a Christmas Tibbs story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_First Christmas_

**Summary: **_Tony and Gibbs celebrate their first Christmas with their son_

**Genre: **_Family/Romance_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Characters: **_Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo (Gibbs)_

**Characters (OC): **_Leroy Timothy Gibbs_

* * *

><p><strong>First Christmas<strong>

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

Anthony Gibbs softly groaned and opened his eyes, staring his little one year old son in the face. His blazing blue eyes stared back at him wide. He was grinning from ear to ear and bouncing on his little heels. Tony smiled softly and rubbed his eyes. "Hey Leo," he reached over and picked up his son cuddling him under the covers.

Leroy Timothy Gibbs giggled and cuddled up against his dad. Tony smiled remembering just a year ago when he had him. Tony had named him after his father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his best bud Tim McGee. Gibbs had been happy about the name all the same.

"Chrissmass, Daddy," Leo grinned kissing Tony's cheek. "Pressents?"

"Sure, buddy," Tony smiled giving his son a kiss on the cheek. "Go wake up Papa and we can do that, okay?"

Leo nodded smiling and climbed over Tony onto Gibbs' side of the bed and crawled under the covers beside him. "Papa, wake?" He gently tapped Gibbs' cheek and tugged on his t-shirt. "Chrissmass, Papa."

Gibbs softly yawned waking up. "What's that, Leo?"

"Chriss-mass," Leo exaggerated. "Pressents."

"Ooh, okay," Gibbs smiled sleepily gathering his son in his arms and turning towards Tony. "I see you woke up Daddy already."

Tony smiled and greeted his husband with a soft kiss. "Of course."

Leo giggled and puckered up his lips. "Kissies?"

"Yes of course," Tony grinned giving his son a kiss. Gibbs followed suit and Leo giggled happily, returning the kisses on their cheeks.

Smiling, Gibbs picked up his son and hugged him. "Why don't we go get some of Daddy's famous hot chocolate and open presents?"

"Yay!" Leo clapped.

After a few minutes, Tony, Gibbs, and Leo headed downstairs to their big twenty foot Christmas tree. Tony went into the kitchen to get hot chocolate while Gibbs sat Leo down on the couch with him. Leo hopped up and down.

"Can I gives my pressents?"

"Sure," Gibbs smiled. "Go get them and we'll wait for Daddy."

Grinning, Leo hopped down off the couch and ran to the tree. He grabbed two presents wrapped in green snowflake wrapping paper, so very obviously done by himself. He ran over to the couch and let Gibbs pick him up back onto the couch. Tony came over after a few minutes with mugs and set them down on the table in front of them.

"Okay, what do we have here?" He smiled and sat next to Leo, who was patiently waiting with gifts in his lap.

"For you!" Leo grinned handing Tony his gift.

"Oh thank you," Tony grinned giving his son a kiss on the cheek.

Leo grinned again and handed Gibbs his present. "And for you!"

"Thank you, bud," Gibbs smiled taking it. Leo watched between them as they opened their gifts.

Tony opened a beautiful blue and tan striped tie. "Oh wow! Beautiful, Leo, I love it. It'll match the shirt Papa gave me."

Leo clapped. "Yay!"

Gibbs smiled and turned over a woodworking tool set in his hand. "Nice, Leo. I could use this. Thank you." He planted a kiss on his son's head.

"Welcome!" Leo grinned and giving Tony and Gibbs both a kiss on the cheek.

Tony smiled. "It's your turn, now buddy. Go pick out any present you want to open first." He got up to grab a trash bag for the wrapping papers.

Leo hopped off the couch and sat himself in front of the tree. He grabbed a small boxed present and looked at Gibbs. "Wait for Daddy?"

"I'm here, sport," Tony smiled sitting back down on the couch next to his husband. "Go ahead."

By seven, Leo had unwrapped all ten of his gifts. Legos, Transformers action figures and cars, a couple of new shirts, and some board and card games. Leo loved every one of them and made sure that he thanked both his fathers.

Tony smiled at Gibbs and leaned into him watching Leo play with his Transformers car. "A successful first Christmas?"

Gibbs smiled and kissed his husband's cheek softly. "A very successful first Christmas."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Jay<strong>


End file.
